Riku's Return
by rikugirl
Summary: a person comes to seek revenge on ansem. Will he make a deal with the teen titans? You'll never know. StRo RaOC SoK and one sided RaBB
1. prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or kingdom hearts. Someday though evil radioactive squirrels will get me them.  
  
Prelude:  
  
A cloaked figure walked down the crowded streets. His/her hood was up so no one could tell who it was. Nobody cared either. As long as the teen titans were there to protect their city they only cared about their life. They didn't have time to care about their city. The figure approached an empty alleyway and walked in. Just as he/she expected a bunch or heartless (if you haven't played kingdom hearts imagine black stitches. Like from lilo and stitch.) The figure jumped up on the roof of the nearest building and waited. At titans tower the teen titan's alarm and they headed towards the crime. They arrived to see the heartless waiting for them. The titans got into attack stance. Soon the battle had begun and the titans were losing very badly. The figure wasn't surprised; he/she had the only weapon that could defeat a heartless. He/she jumped down out of their hiding place to help the titans. "You need any help" the voice giving away that it was a boy. "No were fine" Beast boy answered without thinking. "Don't be stupid Beast boy!" Robin yelled. "We can use all the help we can get" Replied Starfire In he cloaked boys had appeared what looked like a black-red key which was about 3 feet long. With one swipe of the key every heartless he hit was destroyed. With about four swipes of the key all the heartless were defeated. The titans stared in wonder at the cloaked figure. "That was nice and all but.who are you?" yelled Cyborg. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself!" he pulled down his hood to sow his beautiful silver hair that went to about the end of his neck. His dreamy blue-green eyes shimmered in the light. His skin was prettiest peach that anyone ever saw. I could write about five pages just describing his wonderful head so I'll stop here. Let's just say he made both female titans forget aqua lad in a heartbeat. "My name is Riku" He said. I'm going to sop there for now. Hope to get the next chapter up before the end of the week. Bye Rikugirl 


	2. pictures

"Hello." *A teen with golden brown hair, cloaked in ripped jeans, a light blue tank, and a long, draping dark blue cape enters a darkened room with only a computer and chair in it* "After making a bet with rikugirl, I am now being forced to write for her. As for my name. . .well, you shall know me as Oathkeeper's Light.  
  
"I am a frequent writer for fictionpress, so this shall be my first parody for the site. Now, to begin. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Kingdom Hearts. "That wasn't so hard, now to go on with the story." *lifts pointer finger and a shocks the keyboard causing the keys to start typing by themselves* "And so it continues. . .  
  
*A girl who slightly resembles Oathkeeper's Light, but in a black and red cloak appears. She has long straight black hair and is about five and half feet tall.*  
  
Rikugirl: Snow bunnies and worms will aid me in taking over Cartoon Network! Woohaha! (A/n Alexa laugh) *disappears in red/black blur*  
  
Oathkeeper's Light: "Don't ask me what that's about, I'm not the evil one here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is it," Robin said, leading Riku and the Titans passed the great steel entrance into Titan Tower.  
  
"You live in a giant letter in the middle of an island, how discrete," the newcomer commented, flicking his blade in the air, causing it to temporarily vanish.  
  
Beast Boy confusedly rushed around Riku, searching for the long, black keyblade he held only a second before. He exclaimed, "Dude, what'd you do to your weapon-thingy?"  
  
"He summons the dark power of the Oblivion when he is in need of aid," Raven said, appearing from the shadows.  
  
"Yeah," Riku said, taken aback a bit then added, "So, this is your control center, pretty high-tec."  
  
"Don't you know!" shouted Cyborg, sitting in the wheeled chair and starting up the large computer. The room became lit with the illumination of the vast screen and flashing green buttons to the side of the controls. On the monitor appeared the double "T" emblem of the Titans and then other screens emerged, coming forth to the center all at one. He began typing loudly, and the others turned their backs to him and sat at a long, oblong table.  
  
"So," Starfire asked making sure she sat next to the mysterious silver- haired fighter, "Where is it that you come from?"  
  
Beast Boy went to take the seat on the other side of Riku, but Raven appeared in the seat before him. B.B. nonchalantly went for the next seat down, which Robin snatched quickly. He took a deep breath and took the last seat at the table.  
  
"Well," Riku began, still with his hood and cloak covering his whole body except for a small portion of his face, "I'm from far away, very far away, from a different world, the Destiny Islands. Anyway, I'll worry about finding a way home later. Right now, I'm searching for these people. Have you seen any of them around here?" He took a black leather folder from inside his robe and opened it before them, laying out the pictures on the table.  
  
Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin shuffled through the many photos, picking them up carefully to examine closely. "This one's cute," Robin said holding a picture of a girl with short-cut red hair wearing a short lilac skirt and a white tank top with a matching purple straps and large colorful bracelets.  
  
Starfire kicked Robin under the table. He shouted in agony, letting the photograph fall to the table in front of Riku who picked the picture up and said, "Yeah, Kairi. Last time I saw her was when I was locked behind inside Kingdom Hearts. I told Sora to take care of her, not knowing if I would be able to break free."  
  
"This good looking one, is he Sora?" Star asked, handing Riku a portrait of a boy with spiked brown hair wearing dark red shorts and shirt and huge yellow-banana shoes. Robin powerfully kicked her back, causing her to wail in pain.  
  
"Yeah," Riku said, his head filling with memories of his best friend on the island, "But I'm not sure about the good-looking part, though, he did take hours in the bathroom doing his hair. So, any of the faces look familiar?"  
  
"No," Beast Boy quickly answered, starting to dislike this guy as much as Aqua Lad, "Guess you can leave now." He got out of the seat and started to turn Riku back out the door.  
  
"Wait, Robin, doesn't this one look familiar?" Raven asked, not really thinking the picture resembled someone they knew, but looking for an excuse to get Riku back.  
  
Riku threw B.B. to the side with one arm and rushed to the others. Robin looked at the object he received from Raven and cried, "SLAAAAAAAAAAADE!"  
  
"Slade?" Riku asked leaning one elbow on the table looking intently at Robin for more information.  
  
"You must excuse him," Starfire said politely.  
  
"Yeah," Beast Boy said, "When it comes to this Slade dude, Robin becomes a little crazy. This is the fifteenth guy this week he's accused."  
  
"So, you guys really can't help me. I guess I'm on my own then," he said, turning to leave again. Beast Boy rushed forward and held the door open for him.  
  
"Trouble downtown," Cyborg yelled from the computer.  
  
"Slade?" Robin asked.  
  
"No, more heartless things," Cyborg said, bringing up a video of the creatures running amuck through the streets and disappearing and reappearing through the ground.  
  
Riku turned around, summoning his Oblivion to his hand, hitting Best Boy with it in the process, and said, "I'll follow you then, these things being here is my fault. When I broke out of Kingdom Hearts, they must have followed me. But they are active here, which means their master is not far away." 


	3. slade and pizza

*Oathkeeper's Light, who is sleeping in the wheeled chair by the luminescent computer monitor wakes up suddenly by the force of a black and red keyblade to the head*  
  
Oathkeeper's Light: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Rikugirl: Time to write.  
  
Oathkeeper's Light: Why can't you write for yourself?  
  
Rikugirl: For one, I am in control! And two, *starts to go through the dark portal she created to enter the room* I need to go kill Cyborg.  
  
Oathkeeper's Light: Ok, guess that means I have to do the disclaimer. Here it goes. . .  
  
Ominous Voice from Beyond: Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Rikugirl: *creates portal and pops head into the room* Bwahaha! *disappears once again*  
  
Oathkeeper's Light: Okay. . .that was strange. Guess that means it's time to begin. *zaps computer with pointer finger and the keyboard starts typing by itself* What? Do you think I'm to type for myself? *laughs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku jumped from the top of a building and brought his keyblade down upon an unsuspecting heartless.  
  
"Titans go!" Robin called loudly from the rooftop and the team dispersed. He flipped in the air and leaped from balcony to balcony until reaching the street where the small, monsters were running about disorderly. He swung open his bow-staff and powerfully hit three heartless in one swing. The creatures disappeared into the ground, only to reappear in a different spot a second later. He flipped backwards, trying to get out of their fighting range.  
  
Beast Boy, across the street was having the same trouble. He changed back from his green elephant form into his regular elfin form. "Dude, physical attacks don't hurt them," he yelled.  
  
"You think it would hurt them now when it didn't work before?" Raven asked dryly, flying overhead and scanning the creatures for a sign of weakness.  
  
"Why-won't-you-die?" Starfire screamed, shooting starbolts and angrily pursuing a group of heartless.  
  
Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven rushed towards the center of the street ,where Riku was destroying the creatures with ease, and formed a semi-circle to see the oncoming mass. Robin called, "Where's Cyborg?"  
  
"Hiding behind the dumpster of that third apartment building," Riku said nonchalantly as he caused five more heartless to vaporize with a single swipe of the blade.  
  
"Dude, how do you hurt these things?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
Riku jumped in front to defend the group and explained quickly, "The only ones who can destroy these things are those who can command the power of the keyblade or control magic."  
  
Raven and Starfire glanced at each other and nodded. Raven chanted, "Azarath metrion zinthos!" The dark force of Raven's attack and Starfire's emerald magic collided at the same time causing a massive explosion.  
  
The group coughed and shielded their eyes as the street filled with smoke and debris was sent soaring. Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl and flew up high, flapping his wings wildly to blow it away. When he landed and changed back, he found the street completely cleared of all heartless.  
  
"Woo-yah," Cyborg yelled running towards them, "We defeated them."  
  
"You mean Riku and I defeated them," Raven said, standing next to Riku.  
  
Star clenched her fists and shouted, "I helped, too."  
  
"And I. . .did nothing," Best Boy said, and trying to impress Raven by his bravery added, "But I would have if spiky-hair sword boy would give me a chance."  
  
"There's not much you can do if you can't use magic or a keyblade," Riku said.  
  
"So," Robin said, "Beast Boy's more useless than before."  
  
"Hey! Was that an insult?" B.B. exclaimed confusedly.  
  
"No, that was a compliment," Raven said in her monotone voice.  
  
(A/n Rikugirl's magic takes over the keyboard and it starts to glow red and type. Rikugirl [RG]: You haven't described how cute Riku looks or made fun of Cyborg enough. Oathkeeper's Light [OL]: So, Riku isn't cute. RG: *gasps* enough. You shall die! Bwahaha! I will write the story from here. OL: OK I'm gonna get some pizza. Later)  
  
"Oh, thanks Robin." Beast Boy said. At that moment Slade walked by with a slice of pizza in his gloved hand.  
  
"Hello Riku, Robin." Slade says and pushes the button on his belt and flies away on the jetpack with Riku and Robin chasing after him.  
  
"No," both girls cried out as Riku left.  
  
"How does Slade eat pizza with a mask on?" Beast Boy asked confused.  
  
"How can you think about that at a time like this?" asked Starfire.  
  
"How do you think at all?" Raven said.  
  
"Time like what?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Riku is gone!" the girls said in unison. Then Robin came back.  
  
"Didn't you care that I was gone?" Robin asked Starfire.  
  
"No, not really" Starfire replied. Then Robin ran off again with a sad look on his face. The remaining four titans returned to titans tower knowing that Robin would return there and probably bring Riku with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RG: I hoped you liked it.  
  
OL: Mmm, pizza ^_^  
  
RG: Enjoy that while you can * smiles devilishly*  
  
OL: Does that mean I don't have to write any more chapters.  
  
RG: Hmm. let me think about that. NO!  
  
OL: Oh. -,-  
  
RG: please review.  
  
Bye. 


	4. kairi

Oathkeeper's Light: Time for another chapter. Took me long enough, right?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Teen Titans, or this ice cream cone of Rikugirl's. *Smiles and begins to devour a towering chocolate ice cream cone*  
  
Rikugirl: *appears from nowhere* Have you seen my ice cream cone?  
  
Oathkeeper's Light: *finishes off the cone quickly* Now on with the story. . .*uses her magic to cause the keyboard to type the story*  
  


* * *

  
Robin and Riku arrived at Titan Tower a few hours later, very excited and panting for breath. Well, Robin was. Riku stood calmly by the entrance, leaning casually on his keyblade.  
  
"You won't believe what we found!" Robin shouted vociferously, causing Raven and Starfire to rush in.  
  
"Someone finally decided to kill Beast Boy?" Raven asked.  
  
"No," Robin said, looking at her very confusedly, "That reminds me, though." He rushed over to the sofa where Beast Boy and Cyborg were battling head to head on the game system, unknowing of anything happening in the world around them. Robin pulled the plug violently out.  
  
"What did you do?" shouted Beast Boy, jumping up with alarm.  
  
Cyborg declared loudly, "Yeah, I was winning."  
  
"You wish! I was winning!" Beast Boy exclaimed, raising his fists and pounced upon his offender.  
  
"This happen often?" Riku asked patiently.  
  
"Daily," Raven replied, looking quite bored, "I guess I should break them up."  
  
"May I have the honor?" Riku asked, lifting his blade in the air, causing dark sparks to soar through the air and directly hit the two fighting Titans.  
  
Starfire walked over towards Cyborg and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to fall over with a loud crash. "Eek!" she cried, jumping backwards, holding onto Robin's cloak for protection.  
  
"What was that?" asked Robin, trying not to show any fear in front of Star and sound brave, but his nerves were pulling through.  
  
"Give them a minute," Riku replied calmly, walking away towards the kitchen to make a sandwich while the Titans waited for their friends to recover.  
  
Five minutes later he returned with half a very large club sandwich – no pickle – and found Beast Boy starting to move again. "Hey," Riku called, through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Ah!" Beast Boy cried, jumping backwards.  
  
Riku shrugged and seeing Cyborg awaken, gave the same careless greeting. "Could ya give me a warning next time?" he asked, getting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"Now what is this news you have brought us?" Starfire asked.  
  
"We nearly caught Slade!" Robin joyfully called.  
  
"Basically we ended up in a dead-end," Riku said, making the other Titans laugh at Robin's excitement over nothing, "Anyway, I think it's best if I stay with you guys for a while. I could help you capture this Slade, and you can help me get - "  
  
"Sorry, no room. Guess you can't -" Beast Boy interjected, regaining his courage.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Beast Boy," Raven said.  
  
"Yes," Starfire said, helping Raven hold Beast Boy down and added, "And you can share Beast Boy's room."  
  
Riku gave a slight smile and replied, "Good. I'll go fix my section of the room." With that he went off, leaving the Teen Titans alone to try and contain the anger of an ecstatic Beast Boy.  
  
"MY ROOM! Why MY room? He can sleep on the couch," he shouted.  
  
"You'll be ok," Raven said, "It's the least you can do for being so useless all the time."  
  
"Can't contradict that," Cyborg said.  
  
"And why have a bunk bed if you are the only one in the room?" Starfire asked confusedly.  
  
"Titans," a deep voice called from the large television behind them. The five teens turned around to find a projection from Slade's hideout playing. "Now that I have your attention – wait - where's Riku?" Slade asked, looking around the room for the last teen.  
  
"Making himself at home," Beast Boy replied angrily.  
  
Slade leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and said, "Very well. Then give your new friend a message for me. I have something that might interest him -" He shifted the camera angle to reveal a ruby-haired girl wearing a short red skirt and a white quarter-sleeve shirt with a stripe down the side, chained by the wrists and sitting on the floor.  
  
Robin looked carefully at the figure on the screen and shouted, "Kairi!"  
  
Riku came walking in at that moment and carelessly called, "Hey, I'm all set up. What are you looking at -" Kairi lifted her head weakly and opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.  
  
Slade switched back the camera towards him and said loudly, "Meet me by the train station at twelve tonight. Come alone. If you do otherwise, both your hearts shall be taken." The picture on the screen turned off, leaving the group in silence.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Raven was finally able to ask.  
  
Riku looked out the large side-window, fixing his attention upon the rain that was falling rapidly outside. Suddenly, a dark form passed across his view from above, landing skillfully to the ground and racing off.  
  
He slowly replied, "I go to the station by myself to risk losing my heart and find Kairi."  
  


* * *

  
Rikugirl: Hey, you ate my ice cream!  
  
Oathkeeper's Light: Uh-oh. Well, hope to post soon! *runs away and is closely followed by a raging Rikugirl* 


	5. a new friend, a new enemy

Rikugirl: Well, I finally was able to last a day without being grounded and pick a day where weirdo Oathkeeper's Light was able to type a chappie and not be sucked into the TV playing Final Fantasy X-2 while trying to get 100% and as she says the perfect ending is wicked cool.  
  
Oathkeeper's Light: Hey, first of all I'm not a weirdo and second, getting 100% is wicked hard. Do you know how many times I had to watch the Hot Spring's commsphere?  
  
Rikugirl: Not my problem. Now type! shoots black sparks from the palm of her hand  
  
Oathkeeper's Light: Ok, ok. I'm typing. No need to get all evil-I'm-a- gonna-kill-ya-like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Teen Titans.  
  
-----  
  
The wind blew harshly upon Riku's face as he walked slowly down the dark, dusty road, hands in his large pockets and his hooded face looking downward toward his shoes. "I sure wish Cyborg wouldn't breathe so loudly," he muttered to himself, still gazing at the ground and not bothering to look in back, knowing the Titans were attempting to follow him, "After this I think I'll chop off his mouth and maybe he'll be quiet for once."  
  
"I told ya this was a great idea," Cyborg whispered to the others, well, tried to whisper, but on account of his booming voice it came out only relatively soft.  
  
Raven waved her hand to shut him up with her magic and replied, "We're only here to make sure Riku's ok."  
  
Starfire nodded her head in agreement, while Robin and Beast Boy looked confusedly at each other. They simply saw the others leave after Riku and followed them without asking what was going on.  
  
Meanwhile, Riku had already neared the rusty gate entrance to the abandoned train station. Holding his hand in front of him, palm flat, he closed his fist tightly and the gate slammed open, hitting the fence with a loud clang. Amused with the power of this simple spell, Riku strolled, hands back in pockets, into the old station.  
  
"I'm here, show yourself!" Riku called, his voice reverberating through the large, stone structure.  
  
"So," Slade's cold voice came from within shadows, "You showed up. . .good. . .good." Riku turned around with his sword high in the air, looking about wildly for a glimpse of this hidden foe.  
  
A great gust of wind rushed through the station, slamming all entrances shut and causing Riku to fall backwards onto the cold floor. "I've been waiting for you," a voice called as a dark figure with a long, flowing cape landed softly on the concrete.  
  
"Wha- Ansem!" Riku shouted, getting quickly back to his feet, "I knew you were still alive. No one else could have summoned heartless here in such numbers. Tell me, what do you want?"  
  
Ansem stepped closer, brandishing his sleek, silver sword. "What I want," he replied slowly, "is your keyblade."  
  
"Get your own dark, evil sword!" Riku yelled.  
  
Ansem charged forward and brought his blade down upon the cloaked teen. Riku quickly blocked the attack with his own weapon and jumped out of the way, preparing for a side attack. Ansem dodged by raising his arms and bringing himself above, into the air and sending down red sparks of fire. Riku brought him back down to the ground with a slash of his blade.  
  
"You're stronger," Ansem replied, kneeling on his left knee and panting for air, "But I'm always one step ahead."  
  
"Huh?" Riku pondered aloud, wandering about what he said when he was struck from behind with a powerful blow.  
  
Riku swung his feet around, trying to overtake his new opponent. Slade jumped high into the air, extending his foot and hitting Riku right in the stomach and sending him sprawling on the ground once again.  
  
"Let's finish this quickly," Slade called to Ansem, "Remember, after this you complete your half of the deal."  
  
"Of course," Ansem replied, smiling darkfully mirthful.  
  
"Ha-ha!" a darkly cloaked teen with spiky brown hair called, jumping down from an overhead support beam and knocking out Slade with a single blow of his large silver keyblade with a star carved into the end.  
  
"Wait. . .that was NOT Ansem," the teenager responded, landing on the ground and looking down upon the befallen enemy.  
  
Riku got up and shouted, "Sora, you blockhead! Why do you have to show up right when I'm ready to take down the bad guys? You can't stand letting someone else be the hero for once."  
  
"That is SOO not true," Sora yelled back and turning to Ansem called, "BUT I'm going to be the one who kills Ansem. . .again."  
  
"Woohahaha!" Riku laughed evilly, taking down Ansem with a series of quick blows.  
  
Sora rushed over and cried, "No, I wanted to do that! Potion!"  
  
Ansem staggered to his feet and Sora brought his own sword down upon his head. "Take that!" Sora yelled as Ansem collapsed once again.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Riku called, taking out a potion.  
  
Ansem began to get up when Riku struck him down with his keyblade.  
  
"Potion!" Sora shouted and leapt forward, bring down his weapon. At that moment the Teen Titans entered, finally able to jar the door back open and stood back, fearing what would happen if they got in the fighters' way  
  
----- Five Minutes Later "Woohahaha! Another potion." Riku laughed, swinging his keyblade around before hitting Ansem in the right arm and causing him to collapse in agony.  
  
"Okaaay..." Beast Boy commented.  
  
----- Ten Minutes Later "Go Riku!" Raven and Starfire shouted from the side as he brought Ansem down.  
  
----- Fifteen Minutes Later Beast Boy yawned and asked the team sleepily, "Anyone want to go out for chilly fries?"  
  
----- Twenty Minutes Later "Hahaha! Potion!" Sora yelled, about to kill Ansem when Slade began to stir and he turned around to hit him.  
  
"Wait! Give me some of those potion things!" Robin yelled, taking out his bow-staff. Riku and Sora each tossed over a handful which Robin snatched in his cape and put on the ground next to him. "Hiya!" he called, kicking Slade in the chest and causing him to faint before using one of his potions.  
  
"This could go on all night," Cyborg moaned.  
  
----- The Next Morning "Ha-ha!" Sora shouted, dealing his finishing move, but then cried, "Wait, I'm out of potions and I came here with 99!"  
  
"Not me," Riku replied, taking out a small bottle from his pocket, "I had 100 to start with."  
  
Sora gaped at him and asked angrily, "How did you do that? You can only hold 99 in stock."  
  
"My dark powers allow me to carry 100 of each item," Riku replied evilly, "PLUS, my pockets are enormously huge. Better for storage than your giant yellow, banana shoes."  
  
Sora watched in pain as Riku used his last potion and killed Ansem off. "NOOO!" Sora wailed.  
  
Riku smiled and walked over to his friend and hit him on the head very hard.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" Sora asked the older boy who was fixing his beautiful silver hair. ('Rikugirl! Stop taking over the computer and making Riku sound like the hottest guy ever!' "But he is!!!" 'Oh, your hopeless, did you know that?' "Yep. And I'm proud of it, too" 'Just let me type the story from now on. Nobody wants to read a story with bad spelling and improper grammar!' "I would!" 'Let just get back to the story!' "Ok, but hurry up because you promised that you would buy me an ice cream cone." 'I never said such a thing.' "Too late. Now, HURRY UP!")  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just always wanted to do that." Riku responded.  
  
"Wake up Beast Boy . . . and stop drooling all over me," Raven called, waking up B.B. and the other sleeping Titans.  
  
"Congratulations!" Starfire said, running past Robin and hugged Riku.  
  
Raven used her magic to tear Starfire away from him and congratulated him herself. Riku was enjoying his moment when he suddenly shouted, "Oh, no! We killed off the only two who knew where Kairi was!"  
  
"Riku, how could you!?!" Sora asked furiously.  
  
"What? Me? You were stalking by our window last night. You knew they were holding Kairi hostage. Why didn't you remind me?" Riku called, hitting Sora on the head again.  
  
"Oh, great," Beast Boy stated, "Now we have to start searching, all over again." 


End file.
